Head-mounted displays (HMDs) may include an optics block, including one or more optical elements, positioned between an electronic display and the user's eye. The optics block can provide for adjustable focal lengths between the user's eye and the electronic display. When a flat electronic display is used, the optics block can bend light outwards from a straight image plane of the electronic display. This can result in the distortion of images presented to the user, especially at the peripheral regions of the flat electronic display after light from the electronic display is passed through the optics block.